1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. The types of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines in a matrix. Generally, each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED), at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
When the FPD is driven, a method of performing impulsive driving such as black data insertion (BDI) is provided in the middle of (e.g., during) a frame to improve the picture quality of a moving picture. Therefore, in some FPDs, black data is supplied to the pixels and black is displayed in accordance with the supplied black data.
However, generally, when black data and a scan signal corresponding to the black data are supplied in order to display black, power consumption is not reduced. In addition, generally, when a black image is inserted using black data, a desired black image is not displayed due to leakage current (e.g., the FPD may still emit light due to leakage current).